Its Just Crazy
by XRandom.Pink.FuzzyX
Summary: You will meet one of the best couples but what happens when something goes wrong? Will they get over it? Will they break apart? What happens if both those people meet new people? Find out in Its Just Crazy. I know the summary sucks, this is my first story
1. Trailor

**Trailer**

**Here and there you see happy couples  
**  
(shows Nick and Miley on a date and having a great time. They laugh)

"This is great Nick"

**What happens when those happy couples get into a fight?**

_(shows Nick yelling and pointing at Miley)_

"_we're breaking up ok?! I can't take us anymore!"_

**Will the girl chase after the guy or will things get in the way?**

(shows a boy talking with Miley while walking through the park)

"_I have to be honest with you since you're my friend --pause-- I really like you_"

_Miley is dumbfounded. "I—"_

**What happens when the girl's best friend falls for her friend's ex-boyfriend?**

(shows Nick and Emily just talking out)

"_so Nick, did you really break up with Miley?"_

"_yes and the reason is—"_

**Will the best friends become a problem?**

(shows Miley talking to Emily over the phone)

"_how could you do this to me Emily?"_

**Will there be a nice and happy ending?**

(shows Miley and Emily at school, eating lunch)

"Look…I'm sorry, ok? Forgive me?"

"_I don't know—"_

**(Fades to black)**

** Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus  
**** Emily Osment  
****Nick Jonas**  
**Joe Jonas**  
** Kevin Jonas**  
** Frankie Jonas  
**** Selena Gomez  
**** Demi Lovato**

** COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 1

Miley's POV:

Today was a great day and so far it has been like that but I PRAY that it won't take a sudden turn and go bad.

I was planning on just riding my bike for a while and then go to McDonalds to grab something to eat. If I snuck out without my brother noticing me, I'd only be getting myself some food and not HIM. He is just annoying. I put my hair into 2 braided ponytails and let them off to the side. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite 'Metro Station' tee.

I walked out of my room grabbing my phone from my desk as I walked closing the door behind me quietly. My brother's room was across from me, and two doors down. I quietly crept up to his door and opened it slowly and as quiet as I could. I stuck my head in to see if he was in there. He was in his bathroom taking a shower because he had a pair of fresh clean clothes sitting by his bed. _'Thank God he's in the shower.'_ I though to myself. I quietly closed the door as I was leaving his territory.

I was downstairs in a flash. I told my mom my plans and that I wouldn't stay out for too long. I walked out very quickly so I could get into my backyard to get my bike. Before I was able to even walk 5 steps, I noticed a moving truck right across the street. I wonder who our new neighbors are? Well it'd be nice to get to know them some more. I noticed another vehicle pull up in the driveway. I saw a man with glasses and short brown hair. He looks like a dad. Next to come out was a woman with brown and curly hair. She looked like a mom. Then there were 2 people to jump out. A cute little boy who looks to be under 7, maybe 8. The other one looked very much like some famous singer from a band. He had nice curly locks with the most beautiful eyes. A rich warm chocolate fountain with the little black dot in the center.

I ran back inside to tell my mom change of plans. I'd be walking across the street to meet our new neighbors. She said OK, and so I walked across the street noticing that everyone had gotten out of the car.

I knocked on the door, since it was closed. I waited for someone to answer.

"Hey. Aren't you like some famous singer?" Was the first thing he said, well asked in this case.

"Yeah. I'm Miley Cyrus. Your new neighbor. I live right across from you. It's nice to meet you," I said with a warm smile.

"That's cool. I'm Nick. Nick Jonas," He said with a giant grin spreading on his face. Just then a little boy popped his head out.

"Who's that? Is she your new girlfriend? She's pretty," Nick turned his head a little and blushed. I thought it was cute.

"No. She isn't. She's just our new neighbor. That's all," Nick said. "You could go now Frankie."

"Well I think I have to go. I was planning on going to get some fries. Hey, you want to um… come with?" I asked. Now I was blushing. "I mean, we could walk. Through the park. If you want. I mean I understand if you don't want. I see your busy," I was saying a bit fast.

"Yeah sure, let me tell my mom," He then told Frankie to tell their mom that he was going for a short walk with their new neighbor. He closed the door behind him and we started our little walk.

"So, where'd you move from? Were you here in California or some other place?" I asked a little nervous. He was kind of cute.

"I actually just moved from New Jersey. It's a nice place, but Malibu is a great place too. I mean other than having the beaches right by, its really nice and romantic in a way." He said with his voice cracking on the last part. He scratched his head. "So have you been here all your life or something?"

"Sort of. I lived inside California for my whole life but I moved to Malibu from up north a little from here. I agree, Malibu is a great place. I heard it's where some stars live. But yeah, it's cool." I said sticking my hands inside my pockets.

"So, do you want to head down to the park for a little, or you want to head home?" He asked with a questioned look. I mean, he looked so cute.

"Yeah, we can walk a little. Besides we're already here anyway," I said giggling a little. OK, so my chance to tell him I like him already probably won't happen. I mean for that to happen he has to tell me has a feeling for me.

He held my hand in his, blushing, and led me to a bench by a little pond with ducks swimming around in it. He let go of my hand and yawned. Was this one of those moves? Well, if it was, my chance was coming.

"So, you like it?" He asked staring at the ducks, then up at the sky.

"Like what?"

"Do you like this place? Remember earlier how I said Malibu can kind of be romantic in some way?" He asked, still not looking at me.

I blushed like crazy, so I turned my head the other way, "Yeah, it's beautiful. Really beautiful."

I heard him sigh, and before I could open my mouth to say a word, he seemed to actually want to get something off his chest. He turned to look at me, but I was looking the other way and he placed his hands under my chin with a soft grasp and turned my head. He released his grasp, "I don't have any other way to say this…or do this…" I stared into his eyes and he stared back and before I knew it he leaned in close to my face and our lips met in a passionate type of way. Was this the way he thought of 'romantic'? Well I didn't really care. He pulled away and quickly got up.

"Sorry. I am very sorry. I didn't know what got into me," He said searching for some air to breathe.

"Its OK Nick. Its not like we'll get into trouble. Now come on, I think we should get going," I smiled to myself.

He hasn't said a word but he did grab my hand and held it in his warm hands all the way back to his house. As soon as our hands let go, he said to me, "Miley, I really do like you," I replied back with a big grin spread on my face. He smiled back. His other brother opened the door and said, "awww, is this your new girlfriend or something?" "Joe shut up. She's just our new neighbor. Miley this is my obnoxious brother Joe. Joe meet Miley OUR NEW NEIGHBOR," He half yelled at his brother, Joe.

"Well, hello there. Joe please stop teasing your brother," a voice said and Joe headed off. I saw the mom appear between Nick and the door. You must be our new neighbor! Miley, right? Come on in."

"I actually have to go. I live right across from you. The tan colored looking house. Come over anytime you want. Maybe for dinner," I said politely with a smile.

"That sounds nice. I assume tonight is all right?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"You can come by 7:30 if you'd like," I said to her. She walked away. That was sudden. Oh well.

Nick turned to close the door but I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Are we…something now?"


End file.
